They Have the Nights
by grumpyjenn
Summary: Immediately after the events of The Wedding of River Song


She was there, in the Stormcage. Really, it was the only place where she did _anything_ he expected. And even there... sometimes even_ there _she surprised him. Like that time when she had kissed him. He looked back on it with regret. He hadn't realized it at the time, but once he remembered that his firsts were her lasts - most of the time - he had known why she looked so shattered as he left her there.

Tonight he intended on making the most memorable first/last moment he could.

She heard the noise of the TARDIS materializing and looked up. She wasn't sure what to expect from him, but she hoped... she hoped he would love her the way she remembered him loving her over the years. She took a deep breath, stood, and smiled at him. "Hello, Sweetie".

He didn't know what to say. She was so... so _amazing_, his River Song, and in some ways so very human, but in others she was as much a Time Lord as he was. He was glad of it. There were _reasons _his Companions were - as a rule - rather like younger nieces and nephews to him; primarily that they were as a species so very young. Oh, there had been a few who had been able to keep up while still keeping him grounded, but in general he needed them to be children, to be dependent on him, so he could react in ways that would not hurt them as a species. And even then, sometimes he failed them. He seemed to need that lesson learned at least once per regeneration - that although he was smarter and stronger than they, he was not infallible. Rose, and Donna and the Amy who had been toughened by age and fighting... he still felt horribly guilty whenever he thought of them. He deliberately shook off that mood - it didn't do him or River any good at all. He sonicked her door open and leaned against the frame, smiling at her. He did't know what to say, so he mimicked her words, "Hello, Sweetie."

She took one step to him and took his face in her hands. "Oh, you beautiful, beautiful man. I have missed you so much." She kissed him, sliding her hands into his hair and pulling him toward her as though to become a part of him. He returned the kiss, and - somewhat to their mutual surprise - he returned it without any of his usual awkward flailing about. His arms slid around her shoulders - oh he _did _love her shoulders - and he crushed her to him, kissing her as though he'd never let her go.

"River." He broke the kiss, trailing little nibbly kisses along her jaw under the mass of springy curls to her ear. "River..." he breathed into her ear, delighted to feel her shiver as his breath tickled her neck. He ran his hands down her arms and placed them firmly at her waist, moaning slightly as she returned the ear-nibbling. She took his earlobe into her mouth, biting it oh so very gently, and he moaned a little louder, feeling his hearts pound against her as she pushed her hips into his. "Riv..." He broke off as she brought her lips back to his mouth. She started working on his bow-tie with her free hand, while the other pulled his hips into hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Doctor..." Her voice was a moan too, and he thought he would lose what little control he had left at the sound. He put his hands on her shoulders and brought his head up for air, gasping. He picked her up, startling a laughing gasp from her, and set her on her feet again by the bed. He undid the bow-tie himself and took her hands in his, nibbling and sucking each of the fingers in turn, and then placed her hands on his chest, over his hearts. He started the zip on her dress, pausing to kiss each freckle on her shoulders as he went. Her hands slid up and she eased the braces off his shoulders, and then started on his buttons, just as the dress zip came undone and her dress slid to pool at their feet. "Doct..."

The word ended on a moan as he nibbled her earlobe, whispering in her ear. "River my love, please. When it's just us, just you and me... use my name." He kissed her neck, eliciting another gasp. "Please? Say my name, River." She moaned it as he moved around and kissed her breasts, first one and then the other. She murmured it as she undid his trousers and slid her hand inside to stroke his warm skin. She gasped it as he slipped his fingers inside her. He whispered her name and lowered them both to the bed. She freed him from his trousers and made him lie down on his back, then crawled on top of him, stroking his skin as she went. When she impaled herself on him they both gasped, each the other's name, and moaned with each stroke until they built to a fever pitch neither of them could control. At the end, she groaned out his name, and as he too built to a peak, he whispered in her ear. "Oh River. River, my love." And then she collapsed on him and they both rested, spent.

He became aware of liquid trickling down his neck. "River?" He slowly realized that she was crying. He sat up, still inside her. "River, what is it? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head, smiling at him through her tears. "Then what? What is it. Please tell me."

"You... you said... you love me."

"Oh. Oh, _**so **__much_."

She smiled and began to move against him again. "Well, Time Lord? You've got two hearts. Don't tell me you take longer to recover than that! I don't have all day, you know." He grinned and flipped them over so she was under him as he began to move with her.

"You don't have all day. But we've got the nights, eh?"


End file.
